Styrosnow
by Raiden X
Summary: The 'Three Stooges' pulls a seasonal stunt to commemorate the absence of snow in Japan since Second Impact. (This songfic is a sidestory to "Shinji Huntin' Season!", a 'must read' for those who likes the series)


This is a fanfic, 'nuf said

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said.

I don't own N.G.E. and everything about it. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing fanfics and I'll be up on my ass making another movie and all that mess.

Give your comments at [raiden_x_@hotmail.com][1]

Pre-ramblings: 

This story is set beyond the current chapters, think of this as a sneak preview.

The I was inspired to make this songfic by the song 'Styrosnow' from the album 'Fruitcake' by the band 'ERASERHEADS' from Philippines. This is a side-songfic for "Shinji Huntin' Season". I made this crappy songfic to make up for lost time. For those who would like the original Mp3 of this song, get more info at the 'Multimedia download' section of my website. Email me before downloading anything.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Styrosnow

Another Songfic by Raiden_X_

_____________________________________________________________________________

--------------------------------------

[School]

"Are you guys sure about this? This is very dangerous-" Shinji whined, carrying a big box from the local factory. 

The three boys were scurrying across the school cafeteria's tiled rooftop.

"Oh, clam it! This is tradition! We do this every year to commemorate the loss of snow here in Japan after Third Impact!" Touji stated, he and Kensuke were also carrying the same kind of package.  
"Yeah, Shinji! We even got paid by the other guys just to pull this off!" Kensuke added enthusiastically, although his words were a bit far off from the truth.

"........."

"Hey, Kensuke! Where's the vacuum?" Suzahara asked, sitting comfy over the tiles.

"I left it beside the ladder." Aida was busy setting up the giant fan that they had 'commandeered' from the gym.

"I'll get it." The young Ikari, volunteered going back down the ladder.

~~~~~~after a few minutes:

"Ready?" Touji flipped the reverse switch on the vacuum.

"Do we.... have to sing too? It's too corny..." Shinji nervously whined once more, hopefully trying to keep some of the little sanity they had left.

"Of course! It's purpose is to bring us more into the spirit of the season!" Kensuke cheered, sticking the other end of the vacuum in a hole carved on one of the boxes' sides. 

"Fine..." Shinji complied.

"OK!" The young Ikari switched on the fan. He then tilted it to point upwards.

"Let's do this!" Touji pushed the power button on the vacuum.

The vacuum started sucking the Styrofoam beads from one of the boxes and is now spraying it behind the fan and was blasted into the blue sky above the field beside the cafeteria.  


Stooge Trio:

  
"Styrosnow, styrosnow  
We believe in styrosnow.  
Styrosnow, styrosnow  
We love to play in styrosnow!"  


{Hey! It's snowing!} Asuka cried, running outside giddily.

{Oh my god! It finally came back!} Hikari joined her friend.

{Hey! Some idiots are singing up there!} The red haired pilot pointed up the roof of the cafeteria. 

  
"The winter isn't coming  
Because there isn't one  
And all that falls on Christmas day  
Is the warm rays of the sun."  


{This ain't snow!!! It's Styrofoam!!! Touji you Idiot! You did it again!} Hikari yelled, wielding a clenched fist at the prankster group.

{My eyes! It went in my eyes!} cried a girl from the growing crowd.

  
"We dreamed of Mr. Frosty  
And skiing down the slopes  
'Til folks fulfilled our wishes with  
A little styrosnow!"  
"Ho!"  
  
"Styrosnow, styrosnow  
We believe in styrosnow.  
Styrosnow, styrosnow  
We love to play in styrosnow!  
Pa-pom-pa-pum-pum-pum-pum-pum!"  


{Those two brought Shinji up there! They're corrupting his brain!} cried one of Shinji's fans that were watching from the window. 

{Touji and Kensuke should be taught a lesson!} Her friend added. The group of girls behind them agreed. 

{At least they all could sing very well...} They nodded again. 

  
"It isn't very pretty  
And it's not even cold  
But when it falls from the factory  
It's a wonder to behold."  


{My lungs! *Cough! Cough!*} Mana coughed violently, she accidentally inhaled a bead from the floating Styrofoam shower.

{Let's get out of here! This stuff could kill!} Hikari yelled to the crowd.

  
"We just use our imagination  
Because we have a lot  
We know we shouldn't be so picky  
Oh not when all we got is..."  


{There they are!} One of the onlookers called his teacher and pointed to the roof.

  
"Styrosnow, styrosnow  
We believe in styrosnow.  
Styrosnow, styrosnow  
We love to play in styrosnow!"  


{Aaaarrrrggghh!!! It's those freaking kids again!!!} the teacher groaned.

  
"Styrosnow, styrosnow  
Fill the world with styrosnow.  
Styrosnow, styrosnow  
Everybody loves the styrosnow!  
Keepin' it alive with styrosnow!  
Everybody walk the styrosnow!  
S-T-Y-R-O, styro!"  


"Get them!" yelled one of the faculty members. 

Soon the trio were surrounded by the custodians.

"You guys are a pain in the ass!"

"We have to clean the whole place of that stuff, do you know how long and tedious that is? The school has to be closed until it's finished!" The janitors groaned.

"Yup!" Touji grinned  
"You three are going to be suspended 2 weeks for this!" The principal yelled from below.

"Cool! 50,000 yen and no school!" Touji and Kensuke did a high five.

"Great..... more sync tests for me..." Shinji winced.

--------------------------------

[Classroom]

Some of the boys are having another conspiracy meeting.

"Damnit, Shinji didn't fall from the roof!"

"You told us he would!"

"Look's like he's more cautious than I thought..."

"At least he'll be having suspension." one of them stated, optimistically.

"It won't stop him entirely, We got to try something else!" 

The group nodded confidently in sync to acknowledge the suggestion.

"Man, Asuka's insults about him are true! He Is Invincible!" They all hung their heads dejectedly.

~~~~~~Somewhere else...

--------------------------------

[Nerv HQ]

"Fuyutsuki! Stuff in the X-files!"

"Aye, aye Sir!" 

The Sub-commander and the 'Project: E' director are operating a cannon that was mounted on the commander's window.

"Let's do this! Launch, Evidence!" The commander hollered. 

( Wasn't that supposed to be: "Launch, Evas!" ?)

"Yes sir!" Ritsuko pulled the rope, triggering the cannon to fire a huge fireball of burning papers works.

After soaring through the blue skies for about 1/2 kilometers up, it exploded into a shower of ashes and embers.

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" Gendo gloated.

_____________________________________________________________________________

end of crappy songfic

Author's Jibah-Jaba: 

This is my tribute to not having snow back at the Philippines. We never had snow there due to it's geographical location. Now that I'm living in New Jersey, there's huge dumps of dirty sloshes all over the road! Oh how I wish to have endless summer and spring all year round all over again...

Wait for a couple of weeks, I'll upload another chapter until then...

I'm sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors (I'm always on a rush to finish things, you see?), I'm really a flunky when it comes to grammar. I'm not really a writer but I'm the kind of guy that likes to draw. Sometimes you can't draw something but you can do it in writing (only that it's really hard to picture stuff with words), that's why I started writing these pathetic excuses for fun.

Please send any comments or suggestions at [raiden_x_@hotmail.com][1]

I'm a good sport when it comes to bad reviews but sending them to me usually doesn't affect anything, it just most likely add up to the reviews counter.

You can also get weekly updates (I usually update it every Friday/Saturday...) of my plight on fanfiction writing at: [http://raiden-x.tripod.com/raidenxsfanfics/][2] (construction in progress!)

See ya! 

   [1]: mailto:raiden_x_@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://raiden-x.tripod.com/raidenxsfanfics/



End file.
